The present invention relates to an apparatus for reducing difficulties of washing and disinfecting immobilized enzymes or immobilized myceliums (hereinafter referred to as immobilized biocatalyst) and absorption of useful materials to gel, immobilized carrier or the like in a reactor which is used when using a raw material including materials to which protein or the like is easily attached.
Heretofore, the art of production by the immobilized biocatalyst has been extremely innovated and there are many reactors such as packed layer type, fluidized bed type, stirred tank type and membrane type reactors applied to the above-mentioned field. In regard to the art of washing and disinfecting the immobilized biocatalyst in the reactors, there is background art disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 33873/87. In the above invention, a reactor is connected to an apparatus for washing and disinfecting the immobilized biocatalyst through a closed circuit so as to enable a cycle carriage of the immobilized biocatalyst dispersed in water.
In the invention of said Japanese Patent Publication No. 33873/87, the apparatus for washing-disinfecting and the reactor are disposed separately. Therefore, the apparatus for washing-disinfecting cannot be driven when the reactor is in used, resulting in bad efficiency. Further, there needs to be another separate space for providing the apparatus for washing-disinfecting, resulting in uneconomical increase of cost. Further, even with the closed circuit, the reactor and the apparatus for washing-disinfecting are connected to each other through pipes and valves, and therefore it is possible that the immobilized biocatalyst is contaminated by the above connecting means.
Further, in the washing-disinfecting operation using the prior fluidized chamber, there needs to be driving systems for stirring or washing, because the column chamber and the immobilized biocatalyst are washed separately.